DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The goal of the proposed research is to develop a genetic method, using the eukaryotic host Saccharomyces cerevisiae, to select for protease genes, identify their target recognition sequences, and select for protease inhibitors. This represents a novel approach in the functional cloning of these important cellular regulators and will enable rapid isolation of their genes, their targets, and their inhibitors. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE